tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayisa
The Scarab Rider, also known as Tayisa of Edenoi, is a bangai hero and ally of the Neo Zeo Rangers. Biography Tayisa was the wife of Rivan and the mother of Lidian. When Count Dregon began his attacks, the family joined the resistance. Eventually, however, they were all captured, and Tayisa saw (or thought she saw) the defector Hex Rider murder her son in cold blood. Later Dregon had her and her husband executed, but the Plague Patrol botched the job, leaving Tayisa alive when sympathizers came to collect them. The incident left her with a scar along her throat and damaged vocal cords. Nursed back to health, Tayisa took on a special new weapon designed by an ally scientist, the Scarab Amulet, to continue the fight. She began her attacks shortly after Prince Dex left for Earth, leading part of the resistance against Count Dregon, and after the Z-Wave, hunted down any of his monsters who had survived it for revenge. Eventually she tracked down her son's killer on Earth, part of a secret network called The Black Lily. The Rangers, who'd been helped by the Hex Rider a number of times, tried to dissuade her, but she refused to listen. She hunted the Hex Rider down and nearly killed him but for the timely arrival of his adoptive brother, the Green Zeo Ranger. When he got in her way, Scarab Rider stabbed him. The other Rangers arrived, and one addressed the Green Ranger as Lidian. The Hex Rider confirmed it, to Tayisa's alarm. She apologized and asked to help treat her son, and on learning why the other Rangers allowed her. She was able to save him, and the two had an emotional reunion. Tayisa stayed with the Byrons, and fought with the Zeo Rangers while her son recovered. She assisted the Rangers in their pursuit of the rogue Sabrina, but lost her when she reached a portal. After her son and Casey ended their first class with Sabrina, she checked on Lidian to make sure he hadn't overdone it. Tayisa didn't think much of the Yellow Ranger's complaints about her schedule, since they were fighting a war. After the Zodiac Emperors tried (with mixed success) to blow up the Rangers' houses in the night, Tayisa joined them in trying to assess the situation and run damage control. She started work on a second Amulet, and was dumped with catsitting duty against her will when the Rangers were called into battle in the middle of a visit at the Byron house. Later, the morning of the Wildman funeral, Tayisa went for a walk and ran into an elderly musician named Tumnus. They talked, and the conversation turned to Lidian and Ezra, and Tumnus encouraged starting over with the latter. He started showing her how to play the aulos, but she had to stop the lesson to go to the funeral. Tumnus revealed to her the death of the Pink Galaxy Ranger before she left. At the graveside, the Blue Ranger--whom it turned out the Zodiac Emperors had kidnapped instead of killed--reappeared to attack, and Tayisa transformed to fight her off alongside David and Sabrina. She took a hit and went down, and the Blue Ranger nearly teleported her away but for the sudden appearance of a mysterious song. It put the Blue Ranger under a spell just long enough for Tayisa to turn the tables. Unfortunately the Zodiac Emperors stole Violet back. Personality Tayisa is cynical, vengeful and cold, having lost everything she cared about except revenge. However, with the revelation that her son was alive, she's begun to soften, though she still struggles with living in the past. Even on a good day she is usually melancholy. Arsenal *Scarab Craft *Scarab Amulet **Scarab Sabers *Scorpion Amulet **Scorpion Club Appearance Like her son, Tayisa has curly brown hair and dusky skin. Her build is muscular, and like all Edenoites she has a white gemstone in her forehead which glows as she speaks. Since her failed execution, she has a jagged, nasty scar running slantwise across her throat. See Also *Mizu - her counterpart in Kamen Rider Scarab. Category:Power Rangers: Neo Zeo